Neal Caffrey neergeschoten? Waarom?
by GloriaNerd
Summary: Neal wordt neergeschoten en Peter zoekt uit waarom die persoon dat gedaan heeft. Neal is stabiel na een operatie, maar...
1. Chapter 1: Pijn

**Ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal leuk zullen vinden en voor alle duidelijkheid wil ik nog niet zeggen in dit chapter wie de dader is, maar ik kan wel zeggen dat het iemand is die niet onbekend is. **

'Neal, Neal, blijf bij ons, durf niet in slaap te vallen.' Zei agent Burke. 'Peter, het doet zo'n pijn.' Zei Neal stotterend. 'Volhouden, de ambulance zal hier zodra zijn.' Zei Peter. Peter hield zijn jacket tegen de wonde. 'Jones kan jij het overnemen?' vroeg Peter. Jones zette zich naast Neal op zijn knieën en drukte met Peter 's jacket op de wonde.' Peter nam zijn telefoon en drukte het nummer van zijn vrouw in en belde. 'Hey, El.' Zei Peter. 'Hey schat, wat is er?' vroeg ze. 'Neal is neergeschoten?' Zei Burke. 'Wat, ik kom naar het ziekenhuis.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Nee, blijf gewoon op je werk, je kan daar toch niets doen.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, maar zodra je iets weet, bel me!' Zei El op een ongeruste manier en haakte af. Ze konden de sirenes van de ambulance horen die niet meer ver weg was. Peter nam het terug over van Jones. 'Neal, de ambulance is er bijna.' Zei Peter. Peter zag de ambulance die zo'n 10 meter verder stopte. De Ambulanciers kwamen naar Peter, Neal en Jones aangelopen. Ze verzorgde Neal terwijl peter een stap achteruit zette. 'We moeten hem meteen naar het ziekenhuis brengen.' Zei een ambulancier. 'Ok, wij komen achter.' Zei Peter. Peter en Jones stapte in de zwarte auto en reden achter de ambulance naar het ziekenhuis. 'Ik kan nog altijd niet geloven dat hij neergeschoten is.' Zei Peter. Jones keek eens naar Peter en zei: ' Diana is bezig om de vrouw op te sporen.' Zei Jones. ' Ik hoop dat er geen fatale organen geraakt zijn.' Zei Peter. Ze kwamen aan in het ziekenhuis. Peter en Jones stapte uit de auto en gingen naar binnen. De ambulancier zei tegen hen dat ze beter in de wachtkamer konden gaan zitten. Een halfuur later kwam Diana toe. Ze zag Jones en Peter zitten en ging er naartoe. 'Hoe gaat het met hem?' vroeg Diana. 'Ze hebben nog niets laten weten en het zag er echt niet goed uit' zei Peter. 'We hebben haar telefoon kunnen aftappen en ze heeft gebeld naar Sara, die nu ook op komst is.' Zei Diana. 'Waarom naar Sara?' vroeg Peter. Dat zullen we nog wel te weten komen, maar Jones en ik gaan terug naar het bureau zodat we haar kunnen vinden.' Zei Diana. 'Ok, maar zorg dat ze het land niet uitgeraakt.' Zei Peter. 'We hebben de luchthavens, havens en grenscontroles gewaarschuwd.' Zei Diana. Diana en Jones verlieten het ziekenhuis. Peter wachtte tot er eindelijk eens iemand kwam zeggen hoe het met Neal ging. Sara kwam het ziekenhuis ook binnen. 'Wat is er gebeurd, wat heeft ze gedaan?' Vroeg Sara ongerust. 'Ze heeft Neal neergeschoten en ze is gevlucht.' Zei Peter. 'Zeker dat zij het was, zij zou zoiets niet doen.' Zei Sara. 'Waarom vlucht ze dan.' Zei Peter op een beetje hysterische toon. 'Ze heeft naar me gebeld, maar ze zei niets, ze haakte meteen weer af en ik heb weer gebeld maar ze nam niet op.' Zei Sara. Na een paar uur kwam er een dokter. 'We zijn nog bezig met hem, was meneer Caffrey ziek?' vroeg hij. 'Hij snotterde wat en hoesten, maar meer weet ik niet, hij verbergt nogal graag dingen.' Zei Peter. 'Waarom vraag je dat?' vroeg Sara. 'Er zit slijm op zijn longen en hij zit niet zo heel ver meer van een longontsteking.' Zei de dokter. 'Neal.' Zei Peter geïrriteerd. 'Hoe gaat het verder met hem?' Vroeg Sara. ' Er zijn wat complicaties opgetreden, maar er zijn geen fatale organen geraakt.' Zei hij. 'Dus hij zal er door geraken?' vroeg Peter. 'Dat kan ik niet met zekerheid zeggen, de operatie is nog niet voorbij en zijn longen zien er echt niet goed uit.' Zei de dokter. 'Wanneer kunnen we hem zien?' vroeg Sara. Binnen ongeveer een uur en half zal hij uit de operatiekamer komen en zal hij op intensieve zorg liggen.' Zei de dokter en ging weer weg. 'Dat is weer helemaal iets voor Neal.' Zei Peter. 'Ja, maar zoiets moet je toch kunnen opmerken, normaal moet het toch erger zijn om dicht tegen een longontsteking te zitten.' Zei Sara. 'Neal probeert alles om niet naar een dokter te hoeven en ik had naar El moeten luisteren, zij had het wel opgemerkt.' Zei Peter. 'Daar kon je niets aan doen, je kent Neal.' Zei Sara. 'Ik zal maar eens naar mijn vrouw bellen.' Zei Peter. Hij nam zijn mobiel en belde naar Elizabeth. 'Hey schat, hoe gaat het met hem?' vroeg El. 'Er zijn geen fatale organen geraakt en hij zit dicht tegen een longontsteking dat hij zeer goed kon wegsteken.' Zei Peter. 'Ooh nee, ik had het tegen hem moeten zeggen.' Zei El. 'Daar is het nu wel wat laat voor, binnen een uur en half ligt hij op intensieve zorg en ga ik naar hem kijken.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, kom dan naar huis.' Zei El. 'Ja, maar voor even dan, want ik ga ook nog wat doorwerken.' Zei Peter en haakte af. Achter twee uur mochten Sara en Peter binnen om te kijken hoe het met Neal ging. Hij lag daar als een plant en zo breekbaar. Hij zweette en er stak een tube in zijn mond, waarschijnlijk om hem te helpen met ademen. Sara stond naast Neal en stond dingen tegen hem te fluisteren om haar eigen waarschijnlijk de moed wat in te spreken. Peter wreef over zijn gezicht en zei: 'Ik ga maar eens naar het bureau.' Peter ging naar buiten en stapte in zijn auto en reed naar zijn huis. Toen hij daar aankwam ging hij naar binnen en zijn vrouw zat in de sofa. 'Hey.' zei Peter. Elizabeth stond op en vroeg: ' Hoe gaat het nu met hem?' 'Hoe hij daar zo lag, was niet echt aan te zien.' zei Peter. 'Hij zal er wel doorkomen.' zei Elizabeth. 'Ja, maar hij was ziek en ik ha het niet door en ik vertrouwde haar zo al niet en dan schiet ze hem nog neer ook.' zei Peter. 'Het is niet jouw fout, misschien heeft Neal iets gezegd dat haar heeft doen schieten en Neal vertelde ook al niet dat hij ziek was.' zei Elizabeth. 'Sara denkt dat het zij niet is.' zei Peter. 'Sara kan gelijk hebben.' zei Elizabeth. 'Ja, maar ik ga maar eens naar het bureau, ik moet uitzoeken waar ze is.' zei Peter. 'Ok, ik zie je morgen dan.' zei Elizabeth. 'Waarschijnlijk wel.' zei Peter. Hij ging naar buiten stapte in zijn auto en ging naar het bureau.


	2. Chapter 2: Het einde van Neal?

'Weet je nog iets meer?' vroeg Peter. 'Er zijn geen aanwijzingen dat ze de stad uit is.' Zei Diana. 'Dus ze is misschien nog in de stad, maar waarom?' vroeg Peter. 'Geen idee, ze zal ooit wel eens opduiken, misschien wil ze zien hoe het met Neal gaat op de een of andere manier.' Zei Diana. 'Ja ze schiet Neal neer, ze hoopt dat hij dood is, maar weet dat niet zeker.' Zei Peter. 'Zou toch kunnen of ze bleef in de stad om een andere reden.' Zei Jones. 'We moeten haar vinden en Neal moet bewaakt worden in het ziekenhuis, ze mag niet in zijn buurt geraken.' Zei Peter. 'Is al gebeurd.' Zei Diana. 'Ik heb nog een hele boel papierwerk te doen en morgenvroeg ga ik nog eens naar Neal.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, wij blijven haar zoeken.' Zei Jones. Peter stond recht en ging naar zijn bureau. De nacht ging zo traag voorbij. Peter was in slaap gevallen. Een uur later kwam Diana zijn bureau binnen en maakte hem wakker. 'Hoe laat is het?' vroeg Peter. '6 uur.' Zei Diana. 'Ik ga maar eens naar huis.' Zei Peter. Hij stond op en ging naar zijn huis met zijn auto. Hij deed zijn sleutel in het sleutelgat en deed de deur open. Hij zuchtte eens en zei: Hey, schat.' Satchmo ging naar Peter. Peter aaide hem. 'Heey, nog bij Neal geweest vandaag?' vroeg Elizabeth. 'Neen, nog niet ik wou me eerst wassen en mijn lieve vrouw nog eens zien.' Zei Peter. Elizabeth glimlachte. 'Zoveel vragen en geen enkel antwoord. Gewoonweg omdat we haar niet vinden en ze blijkt zelfs de stad niet uit gegaan te hebben.' Zei Peter. 'Heb je al eens met Mozzie gaan praten?' vroeg Elizabeth. 'Mozzie, daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht. Hij kent de geheimen van Neal, hij moet toch weten wat er gaande was.' Zei Peter. 'Ga je nou maar eerst wassen en dan kan je naar Neals woonplaats gaan.' Zei Elizabeth. Peter deed wat Elizabeth zei. Toen hij bij Neals appartement toekwam deed June de deur vriendelijk open. 'Weet jij of Mozzie toevallig op Neals kamer zit?' Vroeg Peter. 'Ja, hij daarjuist toegekomen.' Zei June. Peter ging naar boven en deed de deur open van Neals kamer. Mozzie zat op een stoel. 'Eeeuhhhm, Peter.' Zei Mozzie. 'Mozzie, weet jij waarom ze Neal heeft neergeschoten, was jij er bij?' Vroeg Peter. ' Neen en nog eens neen.' Zei Mozzie. 'Weet je echt niets, het is belangrijk.' Zei Peter. ' Zie vorig antwoord.' Zei Mozzie. 'Danku voor u hulp hoor.' Zei Peter en verlaatte het appartement. Toen hij in zijn auto stapte kreeg hij telefoon van Diana. 'Nog iets gevonden?' Vroeg Peter. 'Ze is gezien geweest in het ziekenhuis, maar is ontsnapt.' Zei Diana. 'Dammit.' Zei Peter. 'We blijven doorzoeken.' Zei Diana en haakte af. Peter ging naar het ziekenhuis. Peter ging Neals kamer binnen en zette zich naast hem. Er lagen twee enveloppes op het kastje naast Neals bed. Peter nam de enveloppes en keek wat er op stond op het ene stond agent Burke en op het ander Neal. Hij legde dat van Neal terug op het kastje. Peter deed de enveloppe open en las de brief.

_Agent Burke,_

_Hopelijk gaat alles goed met Neal. Ik heb hem voor alle duidelijkheid niet neergeschoten. Het was een valstrik, iemand had nog een eitje met ons te pellen en heeft dat nu gedaan. Ik weet dat het ongelooflijk is, omdat ik al over zoveel dingen heb gelogen. Meer kan ik niet zeggen. Ik kan ook niet zeggen wie het was, want dan zou ik mezelf in gevaar brengen. Zowel jullie als hem zijn op zoek naar mij. Ik kan niets anders dan vluchten. Ik zal niet buiten de stad geraken, maar ik vind nog wel iets. Zorg goed voor Neal. Hij zag er niet goed uit, toen ik deze briefjes kwam neerleggen._

_Je weet wel wie ik ben._

Neal was nog altijd niet bijgekomen en het kon nog lang duren. 'Waarom heb je niets gezegd over dat je ziek was? Ze zegt dat zij niet degene is die jouw heeft neergeschoten en als dat zo is wil ik het uit jouw mond horen. Ik begrijp nog altijd niet waarom ze jou dan zouden willen neerschieten. Mozzie weet ook van niets. Wat moet ik nu doen? ' vroeg Peter zich af.' Zoveel vragen en geen antwoorden.' Zei Sara. 'Peter stopte de enveloppe in zijn zak en nam dat van Neal ook.' Hij keek er eens naar, maar besloot om het dan toch ook maar in zijn zak te stoppen. 'Nog altijd geen verandering.' Zei Sara. 'Neen en hij was nochtans wakker toen ik bij hem was.' Zei Peter. 'Wanneer?' Vroeg Sara. 'Toen Jones en ik hem vonden.' Zei Peter. 'Ik ga maar weer eens, ik kan niet veel doen alleen hopen en wachten.' Zei Sara en verliet de kamer. 'Veel kan ik hier eigenlijk ook niet doen.' Dacht Peter en stond recht. Piep piep piep piep piep. 'Neal, Neal, Neal.' Riep Peter. Peter rende naar buiten en riep: 'Ik heb een dokter nodig, hartstilstand!' Er kwam een dokter en twee verpleegsters aangelopen. Één van de verpleegsters zei tegen Peter dat hij buiten moest wachten en dat deed hij ook. Peter bleef wachten, terwijl ze met Neal bezig waren . Het duurde zo een half uur voor er iemand naar buiten kwam. ...

**The end?**


	3. Chapter 3: Verdwenen

**Chapter 3**

Peter ging Neals kamer binnen. 'Jij kan niet dood zijn, je bent Neal Caffrey. Vervalser, dief, oplichter en vooral raadgever van de FBI.' Zei Peter. 'We hebben je nodig, je hebt ons al zo veel geholpen. Doe ons dit niet aan, Sara, Mozzie, June, Elizabeth en ik.' Zei Peter. Neals arm bewoog. 'Neal?' vroeg Peter. Hij voelde met zijn twee vingers of Neal nog een polsslag had. Peter wreef door zijn haar en liep naar de gang. 'Hij leeft!' Riep Peter. Dezelfde dokter en verplegers kwamen eraan. Ze gingen naar binnen, terwijl Peter buiten bleef staan. 5 minuten later kwam de dokter naar buiten. 'Amiodaron?' vroeg Peter. 'We weten het niet zeker, maar dat zou het kunnen zijn.' Zei de dokter. 'Heeft er nog iemand hem bezocht?' vroeg Peter. 'Een vrouw en een man.' Zei de dokter. 'Ok, had de vrouw bruin haar en redelijk lang?' vroeg Peter? 'eeeeuuhhhm, ik heb al veel mensen gezien vandaag, maar ik denk het wel.' Zei de dokter. Peter ging de kamer weer binnen en zag op het kastje nog een briefje liggen. Peter nam het briefje en keek wat er op stond.

_Peter, je moet Neal beter bewaken, ze blijven proberen en ze dreigen. Neal heeft amiodaron ingenomen. Dat was een voorsmaakje, ik moet doen wat ze zeggen of anders ga ik er aan._

Twee weken later. Peter zat weer bij Neal en opeens deed Neal zijn ogen open. 'Neal, rustig er steekt een tube in je mond, ik ga even een dokter halen.' Zei Peter. Peter ging naar de balie en vroeg achter een dokter. De dokter kwam mee met Peter en keek naar Neal. Mr. Caffrey even ontspannen en diep inademen. De dokter hield de tube eruit en Neal hoestte. Hij kwam op adem.' I hate guns.' Zei Neal nog op adem komend. Peter lachte eens. 'Hoe lang lig ik hier al?' vroeg Neal. 'Ongeveer twee weken.' Antwoorde Peter. 'Waarom deed ze dat?' vroeg Neal. 'Dat wouden wij aan jouw vragen, maar ik ga nog niet te veel vragen stellen. Je moet rusten.' Zei Peter. 'Heb ik veel geluk gehad?' vroeg Neal. 'Ja en over je longen ging je waarschijnlijk blijven zwijgen tot je een longontsteking had?' vroeg Peter. 'Niet overdrijven, het was gewoon een hoest en een beetje koorts en snot.' Zei Neal. 'Ja, daarmee dat je problemen had, maar rust nu maar uit.' Zei Peter. Neal keek eens naar zijn been. De enkelband was er nog steeds. 'Je zal misschien niet weglopen, maar toch voor de zekerheid.' Zei Peter. Peter wou het briefje nog niet geven, omdat Neal het waarschijnlijk nog niet zo goed zou kunnen lezen of dat was toch zijn uitvlucht in zijn hoofd. Waarschijnlijk stond er een antwoord in de brief en was het misschien nog niet gepast om het hem te geven. 'Ik ga maar eens naar Elizabeth, ze komt morgen mee.' Zei peter. 'En Sara?' Vroeg Neal. 'Die is hier ook al geweest, tot morgen Neal.' Zei Peter en verliet de kamer. Neal wou nog iets zeggen maar Peter was al weg. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en viel in slaap. Peter stapte zijn auto in en reed naar zijn huis. Hij kwam gelijk toe met Elizabeth. Peter gaf haar een kus en deed de deur open. Ze gingen naar binnen, ze doen hun jas af en zetten hun spullen neer. 'Hoe gaat het met Neal?' Vroeg Elizabeth. 'Hij is vandaag weer bijgekomen.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, morgen ga ik toch mee.' Zei Elizabeth. '2 weken geleden dacht ik dat hij eraan was en nu zag ik hem wakker worden, dat was echt goed.' Zei Peter. 'Ja, het was afwachten, maar ik ben blij dat hij nu wakker is.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Ik ga hem morgen de brief geven en hopelijk staan daar antwoorden in.' Zei Peter. 'Je nieuwsgierigheid heeft je niet overmeesterd.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Neen, dat kon ik gewoon niet doen voor Neal.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, ik heb niet echt goesting om eten te maken, bestellen we pizza?' vroeg Elizabeth. 'Dat zijn we ook niet gewoon, maar het is goed.' Zei Peter. 'Ok.' Zei Elizabeth en bestelde de pizza's via telefoon. Een uur later waren de pizza's geleverd. Ze aten ze op en keken nog wat tv. Ze gingen gaan slapen rond 22 uur.

Riiinngg riiiingggg. Peter nam zijn telefoon op en keek naar zijn uurwerk. 03:17. 'Diana, wat is er?' vroeg Peter. 'Neal is verdwenen.' Zei Diana. 'Wat, ze bewaakten hem toch en zijn enkelband?' Vroeg Peter. 'Die is eraf en ze hebben de bewakers gewoon neergehaald, dus we weten niet waar hij is.' Zei Diana. Elizabeth was ondertussen wakker geworden. 'Neal heeft medische hulp op dit moment nog nodig, wie weet wat ze met hem niet allemaal gaan doen en hij is zo zwak nu.' Zei Peter. 'Hij is ten minste niet op zijn eentje gevlucht.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Ja, hij zou toch niet kunnen.' Zei Peter. 'Ik kom Diana.' Zei Peter en haakte af. 'Sorry, maar ik ga naar het bureau.' Zei Peter. 'Het is niets, ik hoop dat je hem vindt.' Zei Elizabeth. Peter ging naar de badkamer, hij kleedde zich om en ging naar beneden. Hij was zo stil mogelijk om Satchmo niet aan het blaffen te brengen. Hij nam zijn sleutels die op de tafel lagen en ging naar buiten. Hij stapte zijn auto in en reed naar het bureau. Aangekomen bij het gebouw ging hij naar binnen en nam de lift naar boven. 'Diana!' Riep Peter. Diana liep naar Peter. 'Ons spoor loopt echt dood.' Zei Diana. 'Hoe is dit kunnen gebeuren?' Vroeg Peter. 'Toen ik langskwam zag ik de bewakers nergens, uiteindelijk vond iemand ze dan in de badkamer gedrogeerd.' Zei Diana. Peter probeerde kalm te blijven en ging naar zijn bureau. Hij nam zijn telefoon en belde naar Mozzie. 'Mozzie, Neal is gekidnapt.' Zei Peter. 'Wat, door die criminelen?' vroeg Mozzie. 'Ik vrees er voor.' Antwoorde Peter. 'Nu dat jullie eens iets goed deden, is het weer niet goed gedaan.' Zei Mozzie. 'Weet jij echt niets over die mannen?' Vroeg Peter. 'Ok, maar jij komt naar hier en niet andersom.' Zei Mozzie. 'Ok, ik kom er aan.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, ik verwacht je dan.' Zei Mozzie. Peter ging naar Neal zijn appartement waar Mozzie zou zijn. Hij ging naar binnen en daar zat Mozzie op een stoel. 'Wat is er verkeerd gegaan?' vroeg Mozzie. 'Als ik dat wist zou ik het je kunnen zeggen, ze hebben de bewakers gedrogeerd en op een of andere manier hem meegenomen.' Zei Peter. 'Neal had ze vroeger beloof om een schilderwerk aan hen te geven die zeer waardevol was, natuurlijk had hij hen een vervalst gegeven zonder dat ze het doorhadden. Hij had de echte gestolen en nagemaakt. Eerst gaf hij de echte zodat ze konden kijken dat het de echte was, maar dan heeft hij de echte verwisselt met de valse. Dat verwisselen was Alex haar werk. Ze kregen er veel geld voor' Zei Mozzie. 'Dus ze kregen heel veel geld voor een vervalst iets en waarschijnlijk hebben ze dat dan een paar jaar later ontdekt en nu willen ze wreken.' Zei Peter om iets lang korts te zeggen. 'Zoiets.' Zei Mozzie. 'Ok, maar ken je ook namen?' vroeg Peter. 'Neen, dat is het enigste dat Neal me verteld had en hij had ook niet gedacht dat ze hem nog zouden zoeken.' Zei Mozzie. 'Dus Alex moet gewoon onschuldig zijn.' Zie Peter. Hij deed zijn jas uit en de brief dat voor Neal bestemd was viel op de grond. Peter zag dat het viel en raapte het op. Dit is een brief van Alex voor Neal. Ik wou hem deze week nog ergens aan Neal geven, maar nu hij gekidnapt is moet ik het wel opendoen, wie weet staat er iets belangrijks in.' Zei Peter. Peter deed de enveloppe open en las de enige zin die op de brief stond. _Ik hou van je, maar stop met mij te zoeken._

* * *

><p><strong>Laat iets weten als je het gelezen hebt. Hopelijk vind je het goed.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Sara toch ook niet

**Chapter 4**

Mozzie zag het al meteen, je moest het papier plooien zodat er het woord kaars stond. 'Typisch jullie.' Zei Peter. Mozzie nam een kaars stak ze aan met een lucifer en hield de brief er boven totdat er een hele tekst op stond. Toen de hele tekst er op stond las Peter het.

_Neal_

_Ik hou natuurlijk van je en blijf voor me zoeken. Ik hoop dat je er snel weer boven op komt. Als ze weten dat jij nog leeft, komen ze achter je. Ze hebben me gedreigd en ik kon niets anders dan luisteren naar ze. Het spijt me echt dat ik je moest neerschieten. Ik heb het wel op een plek gedaan, zodat er normaal gezien geen fatale organen zouden geraakt zijn. Als je er goed van af komt. Let op, want jij zal niet de enigste zijn die dan in problemen zal geraken. Maar zo slim ben je wel denk ik. Peter zal er wel voor zorgen denk ik dat je veilig bent. Dat hoop ik dan toch. Toen ik hoorde dat je de FBI hielp was ik er niet blij mee, maar nu denk ik er meer en meer dat het je wel goed doet. Natuurlijk wel jammer dat je me niet kan helpen met daden, maar ik wou het je gewoon laten weten. Ik moet ook weten waar dat schilderij is, want ze willen het en deze keer de echte en niet de valse._

_Liefs_

_Alex_

'Ze heeft hem dus wel neergeschoten.' Zei Peter. 'Blijkbaar.' Zei Mozzie. 'Ik weet toch al iets meer, ik ga ze op het bureau gaan inlichten. Dank je Mozzie.' Zei Peter en verliet de kamer. Hij ging naar beneden. Ging met zijn auto naar het bureau.

Ondertussen was het 6 uur in de ochtend. Peter kwam het bureau binnen en ging naar Diana. 'Ik weet al iets meer.' Zei Peter. 'Vertel.' Zei Diana. 'Neal moest ooit eens voor iemand een schilderij stelen. Hij had dat gedaan en had die dan nagemaakt. Hij gaf de echte aan die persoon voor wie hij het moest maken. Zodat ze zouden zien dat ze de echte hadden en dat Neal hen niet opgelicht had. Neal kreeg zijn geldsom en dan verving Alex de echte met de namaak. Blijkbaat hebben ze dat dan na een tijdje ontdekt en willen ze nu een eitje met hen pellen.' Zei Peter. 'Ok we weten nu ten minste al waarom, maar nog niet waar Neal is.' Zei Diana. 'Heeft er al iemand Sara gebeld?' Vroeg Peter. 'Ja, maar ze nam niet op.' Zei Diana. 'Ok, ik zal nog eens proberen te bellen met Sara en als ze niet opneemt ga ik lang bij haar huis.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, ik ga maar eens naar huis, bel me als je iets meer weet.' Zei Diana. 'Je hebt het nodig.' Zei Peter en ging naar bureau. Hij nam de telefoon en tikte het nummer van Sara in en belde. _Sara is er nu even niet spreek iets in achter de toon. _Peter haakte af.

'Jones, kom mee.' Zei Peter. Peter en Jones gingen met de lift naar beneden. Ze gingen naar de auto van Peter en reden naar Sara's huis. Daar aangekomen klopten ze op Sara's deur, maar Sara deed de deur niet open. Peter ging naar de zijkant van het huis en zag dat er een raam openstond. Peter riep door het raam naar Sara, maar geen antwoord. Peter ging terug naar de voorkant en nam Jones mee naar de zijkant. Ze gingen naar binnen en heel het huis lag overhoop. Jones en Peter gingen heel het huis door en zag dat er bloedvlekken op de grond van de keuken lagen. 'Wat is hier gebeurd?' vroeg Peter zich af. Jones zag een gsm onder de tafel liggen en raapte hem op. 'Haar gsm.' Zei Jones. Jones gaf de gsm aan Peter. 'Dat verklaar in ieder geval al waarom ze niet opnam.' Zei Peter. Peter drukte op een knopje en er kwam snel op record gestopt. 'Damn, als dat waar is wat hier opstaat.' Zei Peter. 'Wat?' Vroeg Jones. 'Sara is slim en er kwam hier net op te staan record gestopt, dus ze heeft waarschijnlijk iets opgenomen.' Zei Peter. Jones nam de telefoon terug en zocht bij de bestanden achter iets dat opgenomen was. 'Hier.' Zei Jones en liet het afspelen.

'Zo Sara, we hebben gehoord dat je dierbaar bent voor Neal. Tsss, wat zou Alex hier van denken.' Zei een mannelijke stem. 'Jij bent Dmitri toch? Dmitri Romanov? Ik weet alles over je. Wat wil je van me?' vroeg Sara. 'Ik wil Neal Caffrey en je hebt helemaal gelijk.' Zei Dmitri. 'Hij is dood.' Zei Sara. 'Nooit liegen tegen de slechte, Alex zegt toch dat hij in het ziekenhuis ligt en waarschijnlijk nu niet meer.' Zei Dmitri. 'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg Sara. 'Mijn mannen hebben een opdracht gekregen die normaal nu moet worden vervuld.' Zei Dmitri. 'Als je hem iets durft aan te doen.' Zei Sara. 'Wat dan? Moet ik je dan doodschieten? Neen, ik heb zelfs een beter idee. Je zal hem straks wel zien.' Zei Dmitri. 'Neeeeeeeeeeeee!, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!' Riep Sara en toen was er veel gepiep en gekraak.

'We hebben nu ook al een naam.' Zei Peter. 'Ja en hij klinkt Russisch.' Zei Jones. 'Jones help is mee zoeken achter documenten. Sara zei dat ze veel over hem wist, dus moet ze documenten over hem hebben en ook weten waar hij zit en als we dat weten, hebben we Neal en Sara ook.' Zei Peter. Peter en Jones bleven zoeken in kasten en schuiven tot ze de documenten vonden. Ze keken wat er op de documenten stonden. 'Hier een adres.' Zei Jones. 'We gaan er met een team naar toe.' Zei Peter.


	5. Chapter 5: Waar o waar?

**Chapter 5**

Ondertussen bij Neal en Sara. Sara ging met de trap naar beneden met een man die achter haar ging. Er was een wapen op haar gericht. 'Neal!' Riep ze. Ze zag Neal liggen en ging er naartoe. De man zei: 'Ga weg van hem.' Sara kon niets anders doen dan luisteren. Neal zag er echt niet goed uit. Ze ging naar de onderkant van de trap. De man nam handboeien en bond haar vast een de onderkant van de trap. Hij ging naar boven en de deur bleef open staan. Een beetje later kwam hij terug met een spuit. Hij ging naar Sara en Sara keek met grote ogen ernaar. 'Nee, nee, niet doen.' Smeekte Sara. De man spoot iets in Sara. Sara voelde de vloeistof door haar lichaam vloeien. 'Hiervan zal je wel rustig worden.' Zei de man. Tranen rolden over Sara's wangen. Neal lag op de grond, vastgebonden aan een bar. Hij zweette en kreunde van de pijn. 'Neal volhouden, Peter zal ons wel vinden.' Zei Sara. Haar zicht begon wat wazig te worden en ze ging op de grond zitten, wat nogal onhandig was, omdat ze vasthing. 'Veel plezier.' Zei de man en ging naar boven.

* * *

><p>Jones en Peter doen een kogelvrije vest aan, klaar om de club binnen te dringen met een team van FBI agenten. Peter ging naar Diana en zei: 'Ik hoop dat ze daar binnen zitten'. Diana knikte eens. Peter nam zijn geweer en was klaar om binnen te gaan. Ze stormden de club binnen. 'FBI!' riepen ze. Ze probeerden langs achter te vluchten, maar langs daar kwamen er ook agenten. 'Neal! Sara!' Riep Peter. De agenten zochten heel de club af naar Neal en Sara. Toen zag Peter de deur van de kelder en stampte ze in. Hij keek naar beneden en deed het licht aan. 'Leeg!' Riep Peter. Hij ging naar achter en zag dat de rest Neal en Sara ook niet gevonden hadden. Ze hadden nu een paar mannen kunnen oppakken en die gaan ze straks dan verhoren. Peter deed zijn vest uit en legde hem in zijn auto. Jones had zijn vest al uitgedaan en kwam naar Peters auto en stapte in. Peter deed de koffer dicht van zijn auto en stapte in. 'Laten we die mannen maar eens gaan verhoren.' Zei Peter en reed naar het bureau. Daar ging hij meteen naar de verhoorkamer. De man die verhoor moest worden noemde Ivan Pjotr. 'Vertel ons waar Neal en Sara zijn.' Zei Peter. 'Ik niet weet, ik alleen orders volg.' Zei Ivan. 'Als je orders moet volgen van Dmitri, weet jij ook waar ze zijn.' Zei Peter. 'Je was net te laat, ze waren net weg toen jullie toekwam. Wij te laat.' Zei Ivan. 'Ja dat zie ik ook, ik wil weten waar ze zijn?' Vroeg Peter ongeduldig. Jones keek eens even naar Peter. 'Wat ik hier voor kan krijg?' vroeg Ivan. 'Een paar jaar in de gevangenis.' Zei Peter. 'Ach, ik veronderstel dat Dmitri daar niet zitten zal, dus ik het jouw zeg.' Zei Ivan. 'Ja, dat kunnen we wel ergens regelen, maar je moet nu wel zeggen waar ze zijn.' Zei Peter. 'In een pakhuis aan de haven.' Zei Ivan. 'Waar ergens?' Vroeg Peter. 'Degene die je als eerste tegen komt als je de haven binnenrijdt.' Zei Ivan. 'Ok, geniet van je leven in de gevangenis.' Zei Peter en ging samen met Jones naar buiten. 'Ok, we gaan met een paar teams naar dat pakhuis. Ze moeten daar zijn.' Zei Peter. Diana ging naar Peter. 'Heb je iets kunnen te weten komen?' Vroeg Diana. 'We hebben de plaats.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, de onze speelde alleen maar spelletjes met ons en Neal en Sara zijn waarschijnlijk gewond, dus is er een ambulance nodig.' Zei Diana. 'Ok, laten we er zo snel mogelijk naar toe gaan, voordat het misschien te laat is. De teams gingen naar het pakhuis. Ze omsingelden het pakhuis. Een paar agenten stormde als eerste het pakhuis binnen en daarna kwamen Peter en Jones. 'FBI!' Riepen ze allemaal luid. Peter zag het gezicht van Dmitri Romanov. Een paar agenten waren hem al aan het arresteren en Peter ging naar hem toe en vroeg: Waar zijn Neal en Sara'? 'De vraag is leven ze nog.' Zei Dmitri en lachte. 'Wij stellen hier de vragen.' Zei Peter. 'Aaah zo, jullie stellen hier de vragen.' Zei Dmitri. 'Waar zijn Neal en Sara?' vroeg Peter. 'Waarom zou ik dat nou zeggen?' Vroeg Dmitri. 'Omdat je anders 2 moorden op je geweten hebt en dan hebben we het nog niet over je andere misdrijven en dan zal je waarschijnlijk nooit meer vrijkomen.' Antwoordde Peter. 'Dan hoop ik dat je vriendjes goed kunnen drijven.' Zei Dmitri. Peter dacht even na en riep zonder er bij na te denken: 'Het water!' Peter liep naar buiten en liep naar het water. Aan de andere kant van oever zag hij de mannen van Dmitri met Neal en Sara. Een paar agenten kwamen achter Peter aangelopen. Ze zagen hoe Neal en Sara in het water gegooid werden. Op dat moment leken seconden minuten en minuten wel uren.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dit stukje is wat korter dan de andere stukjes, maar ik vond die laatste zin een mooie afsluiter voor een chapter. Laat me iets weten en dan komt chapter 6 eraan.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Herstellen

**Chapter 6**

Peter sprong in het water en zwom naar Neal. Toen de criminelen dat zagen stopte ze Sara in de koffer van hun auto en reden weg. 'Ga er achteraan, ze hebben Sara!' Riep Jones. Peter kwam aan bij Neal. 'Neal volhouden.' Zei Peter. Peter hiel Neal boven water. Neal kon niet zwemmen, doordat hij gedrogeerd was en hij te veel pijn had. Hij was ook helemaal van de kaart. Peter zwom in reddershouding naar de kant. Peter probeerde Neal op de kant te leggen en Jones hielp hem daarbij. Dezelfde ambulanciers die Neal geholpen hadden toen Neal neergeschoten werd, kwamen al lopend naar Neal. Terwijl Jones Peter uit het water hielp. Een ambulancier gaf Peter een deken en ging bij Neal kijken. Neal kwam al hoestend bij. 'Rustig aan meneer Caffrey.' Zei een ambulancier. 'Peter?' vroeg Neal. 'Rustig nou Neal, ik ben hier.' Zei Peter nog op adem komend. De ambulanciers leggen Neal op een brandcard. Jones had ondertussen al gebeld met Diana. 'Ze hebben de mannen kunnen tegenhouden en Sara is veilig.' Zei Jones. 'Ok, dank je Jones, ik ga mee met Neal.' Zei Peter. 'Ok ik zie je straks dan nog op kantoor?' Vroeg Jones. 'Ja waarschijnlijk wel.' Zei Peter en ging mee met de ambulanciers naar de ambulance. Ze reden naar het ziekenhuis. Daar aangekomen stapte Peter uit en haalde ze Neal eruit met de brandcard. 'Je zou je beter ook eens laten nakijken door een dokter, dat water was waarschijnlijk ijskoud.' Zei de ambulancier die mee vanachter zat. 'Dat hoeft niet.' Zei Peter. 'Het is jouw keuze.' Zei de ambulancier. Peter ging naar de balie en vroeg of hij kon bellen, omdat zijn gsm het niet meer deed door het water. Hij belde naar Elizabeth voor propere kleding te brengen en een half uur later stond Elizabeth er al. 'Hoe gaat het nu met Neal?' Vroeg ze en gaf een kus. 'Hij crepeerde van de pijn en zijn wonde was weer open, maar ik denk wel dat alles goed komt.' Zei Peter. 'Schat, je ziet er niet echt goed uit, verander maar snel van kleren.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Ja dat zal ik doen, ga jij maar terug gaan slapen.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, als je nog iets nodig hebt, bel me dan gewoon.' Zei Elizabeth met een bezorgende toon. 'Dat zal ik doen.' Zei Peter. Elizabeth verlaatte het ziekenhuis en Peter ging naar de toiletten en kleedde zich om. Toen hij klaar was ging hij naar de wachtkamer en een beetje later kwam de dokter die Neal verzorgde. 'Meneer Burke?' vroeg de dokter. 'Ja.' Antwoorde Peter. 'Alles gaat goed met Neal, de wonde is niet geïnfecteerd, zijn longen zijn wel er terug op achteruit, maar zolang hij hier blijft komt hij er weer helemaal door.' Zei de dokter. 'Kan ik al naar hem toe?' Vroeg Peter. 'Ja, maar die drugs zal nog wel even in zijn lichaam zitten en hij moet veel rusten dus maak het niet te lang.' Zei hij. Peter knikte en volgde de dokter naar Neals kamer. 'Niet te lang.' Liet de dokter Peter herinneren. 'Ik heb het begrepen.' Zei Peter. Peter ging de kamer binnen en zag Neal open. 'Aaaah Petie Peter.' Zei Neal. 'Ja, drugs inderdaad nog niet uitgewerkt.' Lachte Peter. 'Ik blijf bij je tot de bewaking hier is.' Zei Peter. Neal keek met een onschuldig gezicht en puppyogen naar Peter. 'Je bent er altijd voor me Peter, je laat me niet in de steek zoals Kate.' Zei Neal. 'Aaaah, Neal.' Zei Peter. 'Je bent de enigste die ik kan vertrouwen en Elizabeth.' Zei Neal. Er klopte iemand op de deur. 'Ja.' Zei Peter. Een agent kwam de kamer binnen. 'We zijn er.' Zei hij. 'Ok Neal', begon Peter en wreef eens door Neals haar, 'Ik kom morgen terug'. Peter verliet de kamer en knikte naar de agent die buiten stond. Hij ging naar de balie en vroeg waar Sara Ellis lag. De verpleegster keek op de lijst en zei de kamer. Peter ging naar de kamer en zag Sara. Ze was aan het slapen dus ging Peter maar weg naar het bureau.

3 uur in de nacht. Peter kwam aan op het bureau. Hij ging naar het bureau van Hughes. 'Puik werk agent Burke.' Zei Hughes. 'Ja, we waren net op tijd.' Zei Peter. 'Hoe maken ze het?' vroeg Hughes. 'Ze zijn alle twee stabiel.' Zei Peter. 'Nu nog het papierwerk afronden en dan ben je klaar met deze zaak, de rest gaat naar een andere afdeling.' Zei Hughes. 'Dat ga ik nu doen, tegen dan is het ochtend en ga ik nog eens kijken hoe het met ze gaat en dan naar de volgende zaak.' Zei Peter. 'Kom morgen nog werken en neem dan volgende week de hele week vrij, Neal heeft jou nodig en andersom ook.' Zei Hughes. 'Ok dank u.' zei Peter en verliet het kantoor van Hughes. 'Peter ging naar zijn eigen bureau en begon aan het papierwerk dat immens was. Af en toe ging hij koffie halen om de nacht nog door te brengen. Rond 7 uur kwam Jones het kantoor van Peter binnen om hem te zeggen dat Elizabeth beneden stond te wachten. Peter moest nog juist snel één ding doen en ging dan naar beneden. Beneden aan de lift kwam hij nog Diana tegen. 'Goedemorgen.' Zei Diana. 'Goedemorgen.' Zei Peter terug. 'Alles goed met Neal?' vroeg Diana. 'Hij is stabiel, ik ga nu eerst naar mijn vrouw die buiten staat te wachten en dan ga ik naar hem.' Zei Peter. 'Wens hem veel beterschap.' Zei Diana. 'Hij zal het nodig hebben.' Zei Peter en wandelde verder naar buiten. Hij zag Elizabeth en ging er dan ook meteen naar toe. 'Hey schat. Zei Peter. 'Ik dacht ik kom mijn man halen, zodat we samen zijn partner kunnen bezoeken.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Klinkt goed.' Zei Peter. 'Ik weet het.' Zei Elizabeth met een glimlach. Peter en Elizabeth gingen met een taxi naar het ziekenhuis en bezochten Neal. 'Alles goed hier?' vroeg Peter aan Neal. 'De pijnstillers helpen, ik ben moe, maar ik kan hier niet zo goed slapen met dat infuus.' Zei Neal. 'Op een andere manier zal het niet kunnen.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Sara is ook al langs geweest.' Zei Neal. 'Dus alles gaat goed met haar.' Zei Peter. 'Peter voelde eens in zijn zakken op zoek naar zijn gsm en voelde een briefje. 'Hoe komt dat hier nu weer in.' Zei Peter. Hij opende het uit het zicht van Neal en las het: _Dank je dat je ze hebt opgepakt. Ik ben nu veilig en zeg tegen Neal dat hij me binnenkort nog wel eens zal zien._ 'Ik heb een briefje van Alex gekregen.' Zei Peter. 'Wat staat er op?' Vroeg Neal. 'Dat ze veilig is en dat je ze binnenkort nog wel eens zal zien. Zei Peter. 'Heeft Mozzie je al bezocht?' Vroeg Elizabeth. 'Ja samen met June.' Antwoordde Neal. 'Ik hoop dat je er weer snel doorkomt.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Dat hoop jij niet alleen.' Zei Neal. Neal lachte eens, maar daarachter kwam er al meteen een pijnscheut. 'Dat kan ik beter niet doen.' Zei Neal. 'Heeft de dokter iets gezegd over wanneer je naar huis mag?' vroeg Peter. 'Ik moet nog 1 week blijven en dan mag ik naar huis, maar ik moet wel elke dag naar de dokter voor het te laten nakijken.' Zei Neal.

De week ging snel voorbij en Neal mocht naar huis. Peter hielp Neal de trap op naar boven. 'Ik ben blij dat ik thuis ben.' Zei Neal. 'Ja, je bent hier al ongeveer een maand niet meer geweest.' Zei Peter. Peter hielp Neal naar binnen en zette hem op een stoel. 'Peter, ik heb het nog geen enkele keer gezegd. Dank u voor ons te redden.' Zei Neal met een serieuze en sympathieke blik. 'Dat is mijn werk.' Zei Peter. 'Jammer dat dit er terug aan moest.' Zei Neal en wees naar zijn enkelband. Peter lachte eens. 'Ik ga dan maar eens naar huis, als je iets nodig hebt, bel dan naar me want June is niet thuis.' Zei Peter. 'Zal ik doen.' Zei Neal. Peter verliet de kamer. Neal zuchtte eens diep. 'Eindelijk.' Dacht hij. Neal stond recht. Hij hoestte en viel zomaar op de grond. Hij bleef liggen, hij wou nog roepen voor Peter, maar zijn ogen sloten zich.

* * *

><p><strong>jaja, weer een einde dat je zal denken van, waarom zo ... Hopelijk vind je dit chapter leuk en laat iets weten. Ik lees graag je review. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Ontsteking

8 uur in de ochtend en daar lag Neal Caffrey op de grond. Voorlopig ging er ook niemand komen. Peter was net weg, June is op reis en Mozzie is in het buitenland en ze komen pas maandag terug. Neal zag er op dat moment zo gewoon uit. Zijn haar was zonder gel en hij had geen Devore pak aan. Een paar uren later komt Neal dan toch weer bij. Hij probeerde op te staan, maar dat lukte niet. In de buurt lag er ook geen telefoon dus kon hij niemand bellen. Hij probeerde zich voort te slepen, maar tevergeefs. Het was een te grote inspanning en Neal viel weer bewusteloos.

'Neal, Neal, Neal.' Zei Peter en voelde of Neal een polsslag had. Neal kwam weer bij. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' Vroeg Neal. 'Dat wou ik net aan jou vragen.' Zei Peter. 'Ik heb bijna niets van kracht.' Zei Neal. Peter tilde Neal op en legde hem in het bed. 'Dank je.' Zei Neal. 'Hoe lang heb je daar gelegen?' Vroeg Peter. 'Is het zondag vandaag?' vroeg Neal. 'Ja.' Antwoordde Peter. 'Sinds vrijdag.' Zei Neal. 'Ik had gisteren moeten komen kijken hoe het met je ging.' Zei Peter. 'Peter ging naar de keuken en haalde wat eten. Hij ging terug naar Neal en gaf het aan hem. Neal probeerde er van te eten, maar het ging zeer traag. Peter had ondertussen al een glas water genomen, zodat Neal ook eens wat kon drinken. 'Het spijt me echt dat ik gisteren niet ben komen kijken.' Zei Peter. 'Ik begrijp je wel, je had het druk.' Zei Neal. 'Ik ga even naar Elizabeth bellen.' Zei Peter en verliet de kamer. 'Hey El.' Zei Peter. 'Ben je bij Neal?' vroeg ze. 'Ja, ik had hem bewusteloos op de grond gevonden, hij lag daar al van vrijdag.' Zei Peter. 'Is het niet beter dat hij bij ons verblijft?' Vroeg Elizabeth. 'Ik denk dat het beter is, want hij is helemaal nog niet in orde.' Zei Peter. 'Ok, neem hem dan mee naar hier.' Zei Elizabeth en hing op. Peter ging terug de kamer van Neal in. Neal was terug in slaap gevallen. Peter maakte hem voorzichtig wakker. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg Neal. 'Jij gaat mee naar mijn huis.' Zei Peter. 'Het gaat goed met me.' Zei Neal. 'Ik wil je hier niet terug op de grond vinden, dus jij gaat mee.' Zei Peter. 'Met tegenzin probeerde Neal recht te zitten in zijn bed. Peter zag dat Neal het moeilijk had en hielp hem. Neal deed zijn schoenen aan en steunend op Peter gingen ze naar de auto. 'Waarom doe je dit?' vroeg Neal. 'Omdat je mijn vriend bent en dat doen vrienden.' Zei Peter. 'Neen, maar je hebt jaren naar mij gezocht en nu..' Daar stopte Neal met zijn zin. 'En nu?' Vroeg Peter. 'Laat maar.' Zei Neal. Peter kon al wel denken wat Neal ging zeggen, maar hij liet het maar voor wat het was. Hij reed naar zijn huis. Daar aangekomen helpt hij Neal uit de auto en zo naar binnen. 'Hey Neal.' Zei Elizabeth. Neal knikte en Elizabeth fronste haar wenkbrauwen uit bezorgdheid. 'Je kan hem beter naar boven brengen, aar kan hij rustig liggen.' Zei Elizabeth. Peter knikte en hielp Neal naar boven. Ze gingen naar de gastenkamer en daar hielp Peter Neal in het bed. 'Eerst en vooral ga ik je medicijnen geven en dan kan je nog wat slapen.' Zei Peter. 'Ok.' Zei Neal. Neal wou zo weinig mogelijk medicijnen innemen, maar om beter te worden moest hij dat wel doen. Peter ging naar beneden. Hij ging naar de keuken en daar was Elizabeth bezig met Neals medicijnen. 'Wanneer komt de dokter?' vroeg Peter. 'Ze komt zo dadelijk.' Antwoordde Elizabeth. 'Ik heb het hem nog niet gezegd, maar ik zal dat nu wel doen.' Zei Peter. 'Doe het voorzichtig en stel hem gerust dat ze gewoon naar zijn wonde komt kijken.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Ok dat zal ik doen.' Zei Peter en ging met de medicatie naar boven. 'Hier ben ik Neal.' Zei Peter. 'Wat is er Peter?' Vroeg Neal. 'Er komt zo dadelijk een dokter kijken hoe het met je wonde gaat.' Zei Peter. Terwijl Peter dat zie kon hij de angst in Neals ogen zien. 'Goed dat je me het zegt.' Zei Neal. 'Ja neem dit nu gewoon in en dan kan je nog even rusten tot ze hier is.' Zei Peter. De bel ging. 'Of dan toch niet.' Zei Neal. Ze hoorden dat er iemand op de trap naar boven ging. Elizabeth kwam de kamer binnen met achter haar de dokter. 'Dag meneer Caffrey.' Zei de dokter. Neal knikte. Peter ging langs de kant, zodat de dokter bij Neal kon. Ze haalde een stethoscoop uit haar tas en hielp Neal met rechtzitten zodat ze naar zijn hart en longen kon luisteren. Terwijl ze aan het luisteren was zei ze: ' Er zit nog een lichte ruis op je longen, maar zolang je je medicatie neemt zal die weggaan.' Zei de dokter. 'Kan je je t-shirt uitdoen?' vroeg ze. 'Ik help je wel even.' Zei Peter en hielp Neal. Hij ging weer aan de kant staan bij Elizabeth. De dokter keek naar de schotwonde. 'Dat ziet er ok uit.' Zei de dokter. Ze voelde op een paar plekken rond de wonde. Terwijl ze dat deed kreunde Neal van de pijn. Hij begon te zweten. 'Dat ziet er niet bepaald goed uit.' Zei de dokter. Neal ging terug liggen. Blijkbaar kwam die pijn niet alleen omdat de dokter daar drukte, want Neal bleef maar kreunen en ingedoken liggen. De dokter voelde aan Neals hoofd en nam een thermometer. De thermometer gaf 39,3°c aan. 'Hij moet meteen terug naar het ziekenhuis.' Zei de dokter. Peter pakte Neal op met al zijn macht en ging naar beneden en bracht Neal in zijn auto. Hij reed naar het ziekenhuis. Daar namen ze Neal van Peter over en Peter bleef in de wachtkamer achter. Een beetje later kwam Elizabeth toe. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Elizabeth. 'Ik weet het niet, maar hij zweette en kreunde echt van de pijn.' Zei Peter. 'De dokter heeft tegen me gezegd dat het goed kan zijn dat het een infectie is van zijn wonde.' Zei Elizabeth. Peter probeerde zichzelf te kalmeren. Ik begin het wel vervelend om telkens terug naar hier te komen. Ik wil een gezonde Neal.' Zei Peter. 'Dat wil iedereen schat.' Zei Elizabeth. Een tijdje later komt er een dokter naar de wachtkamer. 'Familie van meneer Caffrey?' Vroeg hij. 'Niet echt familie, maar hij heeft niets anders.' Zei Peter. 'Neal heeft een infectie opgelopen bij zijn wonde, daardoor krijg je koorts en doet het veel pijn.' Zei de dokter. 'Zal hij er snel door zijn?' Vroeg Peter. 'We hebben hem terug aan de machine moeten leggen om te kunnen ademen. Door die infectie zijn zijn longen terug verzwakt.' Zei de dokter. 'Nu kan Neal zeker en vast nog niet naar huis.' Dacht Peter. 'Kunnen we naar hem toe?' Vroeg Peter. 'Natuurlijk, ik zal jullie naar zijn kamer begeleiden.' Zei de dokter. De dokter bracht Peter en Elizabeth naar Neal. 'Het zal er misschien een beetje raar uitzien met al die draden, maar dat is maar voor even en het kan zijn als jullie praten dat hij je kan horen. Hou het kort.' Zei de dokter. Peter knikte en deed de deur open. Elizabeth en Peter gingen naar binnen. Peter slikte even, maar had Neal al eens zo zien liggen toen die net neergeschoten werd. Peter ging op een stoel zitten naast het bed van Neal. Elizabeth ging naast Peter zitten. Ze hielden elkaars hand vast. 'Je hebt nu echt ongeluk, maar ik hoop dat je weer snel op de been bent, want we hebben je nodig.' Zei Peter. 'Hoe is dit nu kunnen gebeuren.' Zei Elizabeth. 'Peter stond op en zei: Hopelijk ben je snel weer beter'. Elizabeth gaf een kus op Neals voorhoofd en ging met Peter naar buiten. Peter zag een vrouw verderop de gang staan, met een hoed en een lange mantel. Hij ging er naartoe met Elizabeth op de voet die probeerde duidelijk te maken dat de uitgang de andere kant op was. 'Wat doe je hier, Alex?' vroeg Peter. 'Ik wil weten wat er met Neal is.' Zei Alex. 'Wacht even, hoe weet jij dat?' Vroeg Peter. 'Ik heb mijn manieren.' Zei Alex. 'Als stalken daar één van is.' Zei Peter. 'Ik wil gewoon weten hoe het met hem gaat.' Zei Alex. 'Zijn wonde is beginnen ontsteken en hij heeft ook nog problemen gehad met zijn longen en door die ontsteking is dat nu terug verslechterd, maar de dokter heeft gezegd dat alles goed komt.' Zei Peter. 'Ik veronderstel dat jij Elizabeth bent.' Zei Alex. Elizabeth fronste haar wenkbrauwen en zette een geforceerde glimlach op en zei: 'betrapt.' 'Neal heeft veel over jullie vertelt.' Zei Alex. 'Ja oké, maar wij gaan nu naar huis en val hem niet te veel lastig en zorg dat er niet te veel bezoek langskomt.' Zei Peter. 'Zal niet gebeuren.' Zei Alex. 'Ik heb je ook nooit gezien.' Zei Peter. 'Ik jouw ook niet.' zei Alex en liep naar Neals kamer. Ze zette zich op de stoel waar Peter zich daarjuist had geplaatst. 'Waarschijnlijk heb je mijn briefje niet gelezen, dus zal ik het je nu maar zeggen. Het spijt me dat ik je neer heb moeten schieten, ik kan zelf nog altijd niet geloven dat ik dat gedaan heb. Het is mijn schuld dat je hier ligt gewoon omdat ik egoïstisch was en mezelf wou beschermen van hen. Gelukkig heeft Peter ze nu opgepakt en kunnen ze ons niets meer doen.' Zei Alex en verliet de kamer. Een paar dagen later bezocht Alex Neal nog eens. Ze had geluk dat Peter er niet was. Ook al stond ze onder druk, ze zou naar de gevangenis moeten voor wat ze gedaan had. 'Hier ben ik dan weer.' Zei Alex. Nadat Alex die woorden gezegd had, kwam Sara de kamer binnen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ik wou het laten eindigen met 7 chapters en ik was zo goed bezig met typen, dat ik er dan toch nog een chapter 8 bij maak en misschien een 9. Maar dat valt dan weer te zien of ik reactie krijg. :) :) :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Genezen

**Chapter 8: **

'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg ze. 'Ik wou zien hoe het met hem gaat.' Zei Alex. 'Jij hebt hem dit aangedaan.' Zei Sara. Sara hield haar gsm uit haar tas en drukte het nummer van de FBI in. Terwijl Sara dat deed haalde Alex een spuit uit en spoot Sara neer en zei: 'Het spijt me dat ik dit moest doen, maar ik wil niet in de gevangenis.' Ze verliet de kamer. Neal had alles gehoord, hij was net wakker geworden. Hij was een beetje paniekerig, want er zat een tube in zijn keel. Hij probeerde met volle kracht naar de knop te gaan met zijn hand, maar tevergeefs, hij had veel te veel pijn. Na een halfuur kwam Peter de kamer binnen. De deur ging niet helemaal open doordat Sara er lag. Peter hurkte zich en voelde of Sara een polsslag had. Peter ging naar buiten en ging naar de balie en vroeg naar een dokter. Hij had zelfs niet gezien dat Neal wakker was. Peter ging met een dokter en 2 verplegers naar Neals kamer. Ze hielpen Sara op een brandcard zodat ze in de onderzoekskamer kon onderzocht worden wat er gaande was. Eindelijk zag Peter dat Neal bijgekomen was. 'Neal.' Zei Peter. De dokter keek naar Neal. Hij ging er naartoe en zei tegen de verpleegsters dat ze Sara al naar de onderzoekskamer mag gebracht worden. 'Meneer Caffrey, probeer kalm te blijven ik ga de tube er uithalen. Haal diep adem.' Zei de dokter en hield de tube eruit. Neal hoestte een paar keer na elkaar. 'Eindelijk.' Zei hij. 'Hoelang ben je al wakker?' vroeg de dokter. 'Geen idee.' Zei Neal. De dokter deed een zuurstofmasker op bij Neal en verliet de kamer. 'Het was Alex.' Zei Neal. Peter verstond Neal niet doordat hij dat zuurstofmasker op had. Peter nam het even af en Neal zei: 'Alex heeft Sara in slaap gespoten. Ze wou de FBI bellen.' 'Rust jij nu maar wat, ik ga kijken hoe het nu met Sara gaat.' Zei Peter. Peter ging naar de balie en vroeg waar Sara lag. Onderweg naar Sara trok iemand aan Peters arm. Peter zag dat het Alex was en fluisterde:' Wat doe jij hier nog, ze gaan je zoeken.' 'Ik kon niets anders bedenken, ze wou jullie bellen.' Zei Alex. 'Ja, maar verdoven?' Vroeg Peter. 'Peter je moet me helpen weg te komen, je weet zelf ook dat ik onder druk stond toen ik Neal moest neerschieten.' Zei Alex. 'Ik weet het, maar je blijft schuldig en ik kan je hierbij niet helpen.' Zei Peter. 'Het enigste wat ik kan doen is, zorgen dat je uit dit ziekenhuis geraakt, maar dan moet jij zorgen dat je uit New York raakt.' Zei Peter. 'Het is ten minste iets.' Zei Alex. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze nu wel aan de ingang staan, dus ik leid ze af en dan zorg je dat je wegkomt via spoed.' Zei Peter. Peter ging weg, maar Alex nam nog snel Peters arm. 'Zorg goed voor Neal, hij vertrouwt je echt.' Zei Alex en liet Peter los. 'Peter keek even serieus en zei: 'Dat zal ik doen.' Hij nam de lift naar beneden. Daar zag hij Jones, Diana en nog twee andere agenten. 'Aaahn Peter.' Zei Jones. 'Ben jij haar toevallig tegengekomen?' vroeg Diana. 'Dan had ik haar nu bij me.' Zei Peter. 'Laten we het hele ziekenhuis doorzoeken.' Zei Diana. 'Volgens mij is ze niet meer in het ziekenhuis, Alex blijft nooit lang op één plaats.' Zei Peter. 'Er staan nu zo wie zo al aan elke ingang een agent.' Zei Jones. 'Er moet ook iemand aan de ingang van de spoed staan, zodat ze langs daar niet weg kan.' Zei Diana.' 'Dus wacht even, aan elke ingang, behalve aan die van de spoed? Dan is ze zeker nu al weg.' Zei Peter. 'Langs spoed geraak je niet snel weg.' Zei Diana. 'Alex vind altijd wel iets, ze is Neal in vrouwelijke vorm en erger, maar niet slimmer.' Zei Peter. Jones, Diana en Peter gingen naar de ingang van de spoed. Peter zuchtte. Zorg dat er hier iemand staat en ik ga nu kijken, hoe het met Sara gaat.' Zei Peter. Peter ging naar de normale ingang van het ziekenhuis en ging naar de onderzoekskamer. Peter ging naar binnen en zag dat Sara al bijgekomen was. 'Heb je haar gevonden?' vroeg Sara. 'Het spijt me Sara, maar ze is volgens mij al lang weg.' Zei Peter. 'Blijf zoeken.' Zei Sara. 'Dat doen we ook.' Zei Peter. Sara was redelijk hysterisch. Je moet hier nog een uur blijven ter observatie en dan mag je naar huis.' Zei de verpleegster. 'Ik ga naar huis op eigen risico.' Zei Sara. 'Oké, maar dan moet je eerst papieren tekenen.' Zei de verpleegsters. Ze ging naar de balie en ze kwam terug met de papieren die al ondertekend waren door de dokter. 'Als u hier wilt tekenen, mag u naar huis.' Zei de verpleegster. Sara tekende het papier en stond recht. Ze ging buiten en Peter volgde haar. 'Zal ik je naar huis brengen?' vroeg Peter. 'Dat hoeft niet.' zei Sara en ging weg zonder dat Peter achter haar aan liep. Peter ging terug naar Neals kamer en zag dat hij aan het slapen was. Maar dat veranderde snel. Neal schoot wakker en begon wartaal te spreken over Alex. 'Rustig Neal, het is Peter; Alex is oké. Zei Peter. Neal ontspande zich en kreunde. 'Heb je pijn?' vroeg Peter. 'Neen, het gaat.' Zei Neal. 'Maak dat een ander wijs.' Zei Peter. 'Waarom vraag je het dan?' Vroeg Neal. 'Laat ook maar, ik ga een verpleegster halen.' Zei Peter. 'Neen niet doen, ik wil dat niet.' Zei Neal. Neal trok puppy ogen en Peter gaf dan toch toe en bleef gewoon zitten. Is Alex weggeraakt?' Vroeg Neal. 'Ja , maar ze zal New York moeten verlaten zonder mijn hulp.' Zei Peter. 'Ja en zoals jullie reactietijd is, zal dat wel lukken.' Zei Neal. Daar kon Peter niet bepaald mee lachen. Na een week mocht Neal naar huis. Peter nam hem mee naar zijn huis. Elizabeth en Satchmo waren al aan het wachten. 'Hey Neal.' zei Elizabeth en gaf Peter een kus. 'Hey Elizabeth.' Zie Neal. Neal zag er zo fragiel uit. Wil je eerst nog wat eten voor je naar boven gaat?' vroeg Elizabeth. 'Ik heb niet zo'n trek.' Zei Neal. Peter hielp Neal naar boven en hielp hem op het bed in de logeerkamer. 'Dank je.' Zei Neal. 'Als je iets nodig hebt, roep maar.' Zei Peter. 'Zal ik zeker doen.' Zei Neal. Hij voelde zich niet bepaald op zijn gemak. Hij had liever in zijn eigen kamer verbleven bij June, maar ja wat kon hij er nu aan doen. 'Ooh juist, ik kom je zo meteen je medicijnen geven.' Zei Peter. 'Zou ik morgen even naar huis mogen? Ik wil Mozzie spreken.' Zei Neal. 'Ja, als je niet te veel pijn hebt en de medicatie inneemt die ik je geef.' Zei Peter. 'Komt in orde.' Zei Neal. De volgende dag gingen Peter en Neal naar het appartement van Neal en daar was Mozzie. Peter wachtte beneden bij June. 'Heb je nog iets van Alex gehoord?' vroeg Neal. 'Ja ze ik heb ze voor het laatst in Seattle gezien en ze zei dat ze op één of andere manier nog wel is in New York komt.' Zei Mozzie. 'Alex vindt altijd wel iets.' Zei Neal. 'Net zoals wij.' Zei Mozzie. 'Inderdaad.' Zei Neal. Neal Geeuwde. 'Ik wil mijn fedora en devore, kun je die even nemen?' vroeg Neal. Mozzie ging in Neals kleerkast en nam de Fedora en het Devore pak. Vanaf dit moment ging alles weer beter. Neal zijn wonden genazen mooi en hij mocht achter 2 weken terug gaan werken, maar wel rustig aan en Alex was nergens te vinden. Of voor de FBI dan toch niet.

**Einde**

* * *

><p><strong>Dit was dus het einde? Wat vond je er van? Review aub. <strong>


End file.
